baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Xzar
|allegiance = companion |recruitment_bg1 = Candlekeep Coastway, paved road southeast of the area (4581.2694) |level = 1 at recruitment in |hit_points = 4 * level |xp_value = 4500 |strength = 14 |dexterity = 16 |constitution = 10 |intelligence = 17 |wisdom = 16 |charisma = 10 |total_scores = 83 |organization = Zhentarim |image = Xzar XZAR Portrait BG1.png|Portrait xzar ingame BGIEE.png|In-game |voice_actor = Frank Welker |creature_codes = XZAR.cre |conflict = Ajantis Ilvastarr Jaheira Khalid |pair = Montaron |involved_in_quests = Xzar and Montaron, Find out What Happened to Montaron }} Xzar is a chaotic evil human necromancer and a potential companion in . Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Background Xzar and his companion Montaron are Zhentarim sent to the Sword Coast to investigate the causes of the recent Iron Crisis. As the plot evolves, it becomes clear that someone's trying to frame the Zhentarim for the events occurring around the city of Baldur's Gate and Nashkel. Since the Zhentarim are not particularly benevolent and have a fearsome reputation, the duo prefers to work undercover, pretending to be mere adventurers. Recruitment Xzar is available during Chapter One and Two. In Candlekeep Coastway area, you will find him with Montaron along the path. Invite them to join, then agree to travel with them to Nashkel Mines. Xzar has to pair with Montaron. Quests *Xzar and Montaron (This quest needs to be completed with in time limit or they leave) *Niemain in Sorcerous Sundries Relationships *Ajantis Ilvastarr will eventually attack any of the evil party members, but you can call him off by controlling him to do something else. *Deeply disappointed by Dynaheir's lack of cackling and other proper witchy behavior. *Montaron will eventually provoke Khalid into a fight, If that happens, Jaheira will join Khalid to fight Montaron and Xzar to death. *Despite traveling with Montaron, he shows little respect for him to the extent of being indifferent in case of the latter's death. If Montaron is killed off, Xzar has an imaginary conversation with him and concludes that he's much more agreeable when dead and that he should've murdered Montaron long ago. *Believes Shar-Teel to be wisest of the group, and names her as his disciple. Despite her threats. Gameplay Xzar's high intelligence, dexterity and wisdom scores mean he can be dual classed into either a thief or a cleric using either the Manual of Quickness of Action or Tome of Understanding, respectively. * In , companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. Biography Quotes Dialogues Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn In Shadows of Amn, Xzar has set up base in Athkatla and taken in two apprentices, conspiring against his Harper foes. He will appear in the Athkatla Docks close to Galvarey Estate, but only after the party has given a man called Renfeld to someone named Rylock. Xzar will say that Montaron has been captured by the Harpers in Harper Hold. He will end up believing that Montaron has been transformed into a bird and will attempt to reverse the spell, though the bird is actually an assassin who will kill Xzar. Personality Xzar is an extremely psychotic character who is aware of his madness at times, stating that "Those the gods wish to destroy they first make mad!" In Baldur's Gate II it is revealed that Xzar is also a proponent of torture, using it as means to discipline his apprentices. Trivia * In Baldur's Gate (novel), Xzar and Montaron were working for Grand Duke Fazio during the Baldur's Gate event, he was later killed by Sarevok, who removed his right leg and other parts of his body. Gallery Xzar XZAR Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, slightly brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * pl:Xzar Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Creatures Category:Chaotic evil companions Category:Companions of chaotic ethos Category:Companions of evil morality